


Just An Average Session With Not So Average Shenanigans

by KingOfTheClueless



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki, Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom, black clover ocs
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, homestuck black clover au, homestuck oc au, oc au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheClueless/pseuds/KingOfTheClueless
Summary: (alternative title: "I Goofed And Made An AU, And Now Our Ocs Are Doomed And Gonna Die)Id like to start by saying, this isn't only a fanfiction. It's a AU of my, and my friend's, ocs from the black clover fandom. This could still be seen as a fanfiction, though it won't fit a lot of homestuck rules. This is purely for joy, fun, and something for my friends and our enjoyment.Magic sure is crazy, luckily that's not this version of the fanfic.In an Alternative Universe to the story of our four heroes stories, these teens go through the most dubious things time after time again. The session isn't kind to them, and honestly, neither are they. Magic doesn't exist, they are thousands of miles away from each other, religion is a corruption, and the session was doomed before they even began playing.What will become of the four kids and their ridiculous game?





	Just An Average Session With Not So Average Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=friends).



On an Island, is a rather large home with a young boy sitting on the porch staring over the vast oceans. 

 

This young man, is Caleb Kuroi. He is exactly 14, with his birthday being August 24th making him a Virgo. He is a male with slight pale skin, black hair and eyes. His hair being mid-long and wavy, this he keeps hidden by a a hat as it would constantly fall in his face. He can be typically seen in a black or dark blue hoodie, a grey shirt and dark pants, and to finish it off with grey sneakers. He wears a belt that holds many daggers, though it is covered by his large hoodie. 

Caleb has rather small arrangement of hobbies, those being; training, hunting, drawing, and oddly enough, dancing. He also enjoys talking to his friends, and reading. Caleb was born into kuroi family, though that holds no meaning in this universe. He was raised by his father for a while, until they decided not to hang around him and stay to themselves. Caleb doesn't mind much. 

Caleb is a prospit dreamer, and a KNIGHT OF BREATHE. so much blue. Caleb, like every other teen, uses a social site called pesterchum. On here, he is associated with color azul, which is a blue very close to a water color. On there, his screenname is HyperWaters. This is important as he is currently staring at his phone as he read the incoming text from a girl he calls, 'death buddy'.

 

**TeddybearHarem** has began pestering  **HyperWaters**  

**TH** : could you be any more difficult to talk to?

**TH** : are you ready or not?

**HW** : huh? ready for what? did i miss something?

**TH** : ...god you suck

**TH** : the game, we all agreed today we would play. you dont know how much kroshika has been pestering about this since she heard we would all get it today.

**HW** : thats right, hers came earlier than ours. knowing her she is probably itching to open it up

**TH** : ha! that thing has been open. she even put it in the cp, but didn't boot it up. something about not wanting bad karma.

**HW** : aww poor lexi

**TH** : !? 

**TH** : poor lexi? what about me lol i had to listen to her whine the whole time

**HW** : lol

**HW** : ill go check and see if it came in...uh well..dropped or floated in

**TH** : oh right..you and your dumb island house. anyway bye dummy

**TeddybearHarem** has finished pestering  **HyperWaters**

 

That was brief sure. Yet Caleb has something to do, which at the moment was make his way from the front of his house, to the back. Just to check the mail. It's hard to get mail living on an island, seeing as everything is either dropped from the air, or washed ashore from the ocean. So they are either broken or soggy, rarely are they in mint conditioned. While Caleb does one of the most boring things in the world, other than watching paint dry, let's find a new character to learn about.

 

~~~~~~

 

With the thought of Teddy bears and harems still deep in mind, let's see and learn about this death buddy. 

 

On the other side of the continent, maybe, is a girl sitting on her bed with her blinds closed and her room heavily decorated with arrangements of anime boys and harem animes. Both reverse and normal harems.

 

This 15 year old blonde pigtail rocking female is named Chloe Elsewhere. Her birthday is December 23rd, making her a Capricorn. 

Chloe is a very young woman with a slight hourglass figure, with pretty blue eyes. she tends to wear various accessories , but her favorite are a white bear and a black bear hair clip. She is typically seen in a school girl uniform, with the shirt tied under her breast, with a red pleated plaid skirt. She can be seen with black thigh highs, with calf high boots with heels.

This girl has some rather interesting likes and hobbies. She enjoys pretending to be a narrator of her  and her friend's life, much to one of her friend's dismay. She also enjoys puzzles, despair, clothes, all things scary, and learning. The female with the god complex is typically up in her room, away from her elder sister. She doesn't know her parents, and she was raised by her sister who is twelve years older than her. Her room shows off her love her interest the most, with arranging sizes of teddy bears, and a bunch of anime references. Like her friends, she has a pesterchum with the screen name TeddybearHarem and is the Rogue of Heart. She is also a prospit dreamer and typically associated with the color red.

 

Chloe had just recently finished talking to the male who proclaimed himself as her 'death buddy'. She is now currently looking under her stack of original characters and details for her discs for the game. The game called SMuRB. Her female friend had been pestering her for weeks, ever since her copy came first. Then again, Chloe knew why she was so excited. Her friend knew the most about the game, and had been for a year and some months.  After finding one of the discs, she sighed, and opened up the blue package. Pulling the disc up, she quickly popped it into her laptop and let it begin to boot. Her eyes looked over to her phone as it blinks a soft pastel purple with a symbol, indicating she was being pestered. 

 

**GracedSpirites** has continued pestering  **TeddybearHarem**

 

**GS** : I Can assume You Have It? The Game, Is What I'm Refering To.

**TH** : yeah i got it kroshika why are ya ready?

**GS** : Far From It. I Also Will Not Be Playing With You. Well, You Wont Be Playing With Me. I Shall Help You, You Shall Help SR, Then SR Will Help HW Then The Circle Will Close With HW Getting Me In The Game. 

**TH** : in the game? is there like two parts? i didnt find much on the game other than a bunch of articles saying its like the sims. are we like gonna be IN IN the game? i dont have a headset.

**GS** : No, Nothing Like The Sims. And No Need For A Headset. It Is Like A Simulation Game, From What I Can Remember.

**GS** : I Hope.

**TH** : ya hope? lol this wont give me a virus or like massive headaches? 

**GS** : Can't Say Much On The Headaches, But We Should Be Safe From Viruses Since We All Have Official Copies, And Not Knock Offs. 

**TH** : alright i see. my ummmmm...player disc is installing, was i supposed to start yet?

**GS** : Yes, You Are Fine. Don't Start Yet, I have A Few Tasks To Complete First.

**TH** : you gotta talk to your gods? tell them i said hi ;)

**GS** : Yes. And By Yes, I Mean No Heheheh! I Must Feed My Dog And Speak With My Father. Though, I Do Find Your Joke On My Beliefs To Be Rather Funny. 

**TH** : lol so when will we play? you were the one to be most excited

**GS** : *pats* Don't Worry, We Shall Play Soon.

**GS** : Have You Spoken To Either Of The Boys?

**TH** : i spoke with caleb, but still havent heard back from casiro. you would think he would say something by now, its not like hes doing anything hmph

**GS** : He May Just Be Busy, You Do Know That We All Have A Different Time Zone. Give It Time, I Have A Feel He Will Show Up Soon.

**TH** : sure sure, whatever ya say kroshika. oh are you done with the drawing yet

**GS** : As Of Now, No, But I'm More Than Positive It Will Be Done Before Either Of Us Know It. I Must Go Now, I'd Try Getting SR's Attention Again. Ta-Ta~

**TH** : if ya say so~ 

 

**TeddybearHarem** has ceased the pester from  **GracedSpirits**

 

Chloe looked over what her friend sent, and decided contacting her other friend seemed like a good idea. But not at this moment. Seeing as it seemed her sister had decided to knock on her door. Getting up, with some, glee, she happily opened the door to a new giant and over stuffed teddy bear, but no sister. Black and white. She quickly pulled the life size bear into her room, though it barely fit through the door. She made it work though. She gave it a pat and sat between the bears legs, and leaned back against his tummy. He made a nice and comfy pillow. Chloe pulled out her phone, with a small smile. She pulled up pesterchum on her phone, and scrolled through her contacts. she seemed to have much more people she talks to other than her three close friends. She sure is popular. Stopping she looked over the name before clicking on their conversation.  SkeletalRevival, aka SR.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~

Seeing as we have already gone through quite a bit conversations now, lets head over to someone else.

Why not see about this _**GracedSpirits**_ girl? 

...

Ah, it seems her file wont load, well how about going back to a familiar face? 

 ~~~~~~~~~

 

caleb seemed to be staring aimlessly at a fall box. He seems determine to catch the falling box. With a swift movement, much like raging waters, he has the box in his arms. He lands on his knees though, causing him to wince, and slowly get up. Out the peak of his eye, he can see a tall and large male figure in the highest window, the figure seemed to be shaking his head. Caleb takes eyes from the figure and down to the box, a small smile as he opens it to find the package safe and sound. He makes his way to the home his face buried into the box, but he still managed to get inside his room. He placed the the box on his floor, and as if it's like December 25th, he quickly pulls out their possessions and sprawl them on the floor. 

Two cd's, one blue and one yellow.

A blue blanket?

And a note?

_Hi There! Its Me , Alexis._

_You See, I Only Had A Medium Sized Box, An No Envelopes. So I Had To Give You A Blanket So, I Hope You Dont Find It Weird._

_Anyway, Its Blue And Has Like Waves And Stuff On It, So I Figured You Would Like It Anyway._

_Enjoy The Game, And The Gift._

 

Caleb smiled and nodded, picking up both cds, and looked for the differences. He placed the yellow cd down, and opened his phone to text his 'lil sis'.

 

**HyperWaters** has started a new pester with  **GracedSpirits**

 

**HW** : the package arrived. thanks for the blanket.

**GS** : Its No Problem. Im Glad You Like It. My Father Bought Me It About A Year Ago, It Wasn't My Taste.

**HW** : not your taste? youre sounding like a princess again.

**GS** : Don't Say That, I've Been Trying To Break That Prissy Habit. 

**GS** : *sigh* I Suppose I Still Have A Way To Go.

**HW** : hahaha, its okay. anyway. which game do i start up first? the starter or the player?

**GS** : Neither Yet. Give It More Time. You Will Be Able To Play Soon After. We Have To Wait For TW and SR. They Will Play First. 

**HW** : after all these months. i still dont get to play *sighs* ah oh well what do we do in the mean time

**GS** : Well, They Still Have To Install And Download. So You Can Let Those Happen, And If We Still Have More Time After, How About I Teach You About My Religion?

**HW** : id rather not haha, but thanks. ill probably play a game or two.

**GS** : That Was Meant As  Joke. I Forgot To Say That. Anyhow, I'll Mostly End Up Drawing While Waiting.

**HW** : alright, ill install these games, and see how soft this blanket is

**GS** : Okay Then, Have Fun! ^^

 

**GracedSpirits** has ceased the pester from  **HyperWaters**

 

The conversation was short, and while those two were texting, Caleb had already begun placing the blue disc into the tray to his computer. The player disc, was what is was called , and watched his screen turn black. Until a blue like ball, came on the screen. It began to shift and change shape and forms. And below it was a bar, a number with a percentage, and the word installing written there. It was at 1% so far, and was not moving. This was definitely gonna be a while. Caleb placed the yellow disc on the desk and put the blanket on the bed. He laid down on top of the blanket, his dark eyes staring up at the ceiling. The sounds of clashing waves put him at peace, and casually made him drift off to sleep.

 

When Caleb's eyes opened again, his room was filled with gold. Or at least A room was, he wasn't sure if it was his own room. Pushing back the golden covers to the golden bed, he jumped down to the floor. To find himself in gold like pajamas. Caleb couldn't see a door, but he saw a window, with this he slowly walked to it and looked around. Everything was gold. Even the small civilians walking around. That didn't exactly look human. Caleb had to rub his eyes in order to see if what he was seeing was real, the entire planet was yellow and gold. He took a step back away from the window in slight disbelief, that is until remembering he had just laid down for a nap. He chuckled slightly, and reassured himself that this was just a lucid dream. Though he couldn't shake the feeling he was wrong about that. He made his way back to the window, leaning against the window pane, he couldn't tell what kind of building he was in, but he knew he was pretty high up. He closed his eyes again as he felt a nice chilled breeze pass through. Even though, he was still disturbed, the golden planet was nice and quiet. 

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~

It seems as though Caleb has become unable to continue access.

Another character change is in order. Let's see who we have on the list:

Chloe or GracedSpirits or SR 

It looks as though a option was chosen for you!

~~~~~~~~

In a home, in the middle of nowhere, that resembles something like a castle, a young dark skin girl sits on a throne like computer chair. Her legs swaying back and forth as she watched three different screens. Her computer screen, her tv, and her phone. The girl had untamed light brown hair, that was left down and was at her shoulders. Her eyes were also brown, but the white in her eyes were pretty clear. This slightly curvy girl was named Alexis M. Stone, or commonly known as GracedSpirits. Alexis typically wears a pastel purple sleeveless sweater turtleneck, with a upside down heart cut out in the center. For bottoms, she wears jean shorts, but can be seen in a black pencil skirt, wearing black flats. She also wears a nude color pair of tights.

The female's looks were appealing, sure, but it was the room that told you about her more than she ever could. She was a liar after all, so who knows if she would tell anyone about her self. In her room was a queen sized bed against the wall, with a gold cross above it. Next to her bed, was a nun outfit on a coat rack. She has a playstation 4 and a few other games splattered around. Along her walls were her own art she had made, and printed out. Multiple sketch books was everywhere, and so was a bunch of cosplays. On her desk next to her, was a tiara of which seemed to be missing jewels and was split in half. On her carpet beside her was a rather large grey dog, that looked more like a wolf. His name was Hecate, yes, he is a boy. 

The female called Alexis interest definitely was a blender of things; cosplay, art, gaming, funny ironic memes, make up, animal care, eating, cooking and cleaning. But she was also in depth in religion, and oddly enough, it wasn't Catholicism. In fact, her religion only consisted of only a few hundred members. It was quite small, and most called it a cult. She doesn't remember when she joined, but she knows she loves it very much. Then why does she have a nun outfit, and a cross above her bed? Aesthetic purposes ofcourse, why else?! She is a derse dreamer, and a SEER OF LIGHT. Her birthday is august 12th, making the 15 year old girl a leo.

 

She has just recently finished talking to her friends, and is currently staring at the screen debating on whether to contact the final member of their party. 

 

 

 

 

_But that will have to wait, because we are all out of time, see you in the next chapter!_

 

 

 

 


End file.
